Is it a Wonderful Life?
by Jenn11
Summary: Chuck/Blair Post Gone With the Will. Chuck gets to see what the future would be for his friends if he had gone off that ledge... Will he be able to change that future...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Is it a Wonderful Life?

Author: Jenn

Rating: K+

Summary: Starts a few days after Gone With The Will, before You've Got Yale. Chuck gets a visit from his Mom to show him what would have happened if he had gone off the ledge in Realm of the Basses. But will it change how things go for Chuck… and Blair.

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Chapter 1

Opening his eyes, Chuck found himself standing in his suite, with his mother. Something he knew was impossible, since his mother was dead. Perhaps it was his mother's ghost, come back to haunt him and tell him what a disappoint he was. That Bart was with her now and sorry for leaving him Bass Industries. "Mom?"

"Yes, Charles. It's me," she said, hugging him close, the way he'd always dreamed she would.

For a moment he just let himself savor the feeling, but then he pulled back. "What is going on, Mom?"

"You're dreaming, basically. It's more complicated than that, but for now let's just say you're dreaming. I missed being with you as you grew up, but I've been watching over you. I'm being given a chance to try and help you fix things. Do you remember what you were thinking about right before you fell asleep?"

A sad, haunted, look came into Chuck's eyes; though he didn't know it. "I was thinking about the rooftop. When I was standing on the ledge. I came off that ledge for Blair. Only for Blair. But I've lost her, and now Dad's dead because of me. Just like you died because of me. I should have gone off that ledge. The only down side is that if I had, Jack would have the company."

"Charles, I didn't die because of you, and neither did your father. You need to learn to believe that. My death was sad, but not your fault. And your father… He made his won choices. As for Jack and the company… That isn't the only down side. You've seen the movie 'It's a Wonderful Life.'?"

"Of course. Blair made me watch it. Don't tell me..." Chuck said, disbelieving and almost amused.

"Yes, Charles. This is your version of the movie. We're going to see what would happen if you had gone off that roof. Let's start off easy."

Suddenly Chuck and Misty stood in Central Park. He saw Nate with a small boy. "Dear Nathaniel. I suppose he and Blair ended up together."

Misty smiled. Chuck got his answer when the little boy shouted "Mama," and headed toward...Vanessa, Chuck saw with some surprise.

"Hi, Chuck," Vanessa said as she scooped her son into her arms.

"Chuck?" Chuck asked, turning to Misty.

"Yes. They named him after you."

"So, they're happy. My leaving didn't hurt them at all."

"Nate misses you every day. And young Charles greatest wish is that he could have known you. Otherwise, you're right. You're death didn't seriously damage their lives. But that's for the moment. Once young Charles Archibald grows up, it's a different story. He's a very talented artist. With you alive, he'd also be a very successful one. You commission paintings and show them in your homes, and Bass Industries offices and holdings. The Palace ends up with a few magnificent pieces. It gets him discovered. Without you, there's no Bass Industries. Jack manages to all but run it into the ground. And even if he didn't, he'd never show any of Charles' paintings. Charles is still good, just not successful... not without you."

Chuck gave a small nod, still staring at his namesake.

"Now let's see someone else. Eric, perhaps."

Chuck looked around to see they stood in a grave yard. "I thought we were going to see Eric?"

"We are. Look," Misty directed, pointing at the gravestone in front of them.

_**Eric van der Woodson**_

Loving son, brother and friend

"What happened to Eric?" Chuck demanded in a voice hoarse with barely suppressed emotion.

"Losing Bart and you both so quickly sent him into a depression he never really came out of. Less than a year after you go off that ledge, he downs a lethal dose of pills and scotch."

"Scotch..." Chuck whispered. He knew Eric never drank scotch before meeting him.

"Yes. Ironic, isn't it."

"Not the word I'd use," Chuck muttered.

"Tragic," Misty suggested. "And speaking of tragic, let's go see Serena."

Suddenly they were in a bar, and a very drunk Serena was making out with a guy Chuck didn't recognize. Another woman approached the table.

"Whoregina?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

Misty smirked at the nickname. She'd never liked Georgina, or her parents. Having watched Chuck she'd also seen the people he'd interacted with, including her. "Yes. Without you or Blair around, Serena falls apart. A couple years after you die, Georgina comes back. Serena is very vulnerable. With Georgina's encouragement, goes back to her old ways. This is how the rest of her life is going to go. Random encounters with different men. If you and Blair were around, she'd never have fallen back in with Georgina and her old ways."

"What about Blair, why isn't she here?"

"See for yourself," Bart said.

The next thing Chuck saw was the interior of a lavish bedroom. Blair walked in, and Chuck couldn't help but gasp. She was dangerously thin. Worse yet, a few bruises showed in stark contrast to her, too pale, skin. "What the Hell happened to her?" Chuck demanded in a harsh, angry, whisper. Rage poured though him. He wanted to kill whoever had hurt Blair so badly.

"When you died she became bulimic again. She moved to France with her father, and Roman - and never returned to the States. She ended up marrying a man who, at first, loved her. But he quickly realized she didn't love him. Not really. He assumed she was having an affair. The more she denied it, the more he refused to believe her. Jealousy can be strange that way. She wasn't having an affair, but she didn't love him. She's still in love with you. Eventually, he began beating her."

"She'd never allow that. She'd leave him."

"Yes, she does leave him. A few months from now, actually. She lives a long, and very lonely, life. After losing you, and this failed marriage, she never opens her heart up again," Misty explained.

"So what happens now?" Chuck asked.

"Now, you wake up and move past having lost your father. Focus on fixing your relationship with Blair. It's going to take some work. But if you ever think it's not worth it... remember what you just saw. She may not admit it, but she needs you. And you need her… "

"I don't even know where to start."

Misty gave a gentle smile. "Three words. Eight letters. Also, Blair told you herself that she can't stand to watch you self destruct. Prove to her that you aren't going to self destruct. Don't make the mistakes your father did."

"I'll still always miss you… and Dad" Chuck quietly admitted.

"I know. I never got to say this, and your father never said this enough, but… I love you, Son. And even if he couldn't admit it, so did your father."

Chuck opened his eyes to find himself in his own bedroom. He didn't know if he'd really seen his mother or not. And maybe it didn't matter. He needed to go talk to Blair. Whether it was his own subconscious or his mother's spirit telling him to do it, he needed to make things right with Blair. He couldn't let her have that future he'd seen. May it really was what might happen to her. Maybe it was just his own ego saying she needed him. He couldn't take that chance, that risk, not with Blair's life, her happiness.

Nor could he take the chance with Eric's life. At the thought he gave a shutter. He was definitely going to keep Eric away from the scotch. He remembered telling Eric he wasn't' his brother. That was a good thing. Eric didn't' have the hard, ruthless edge that seemed to define the Bass men. He deserved a better big brother than Chuck could ever be. Chuck decided the least he could do was make a real effort to be a good big brother.

He also had warning that Whoregina was returning. He could warn the others and take steps to keep on eye on her. They definitely had to keep Serena away from her.

The next morning Blair had just finished a late breakfast, since it was a Saturday and she didn't have school, when Chuck showed up.

"Chuck…"

"Blair, please just hear me out. 5 minutes."

"5 minutes," she agreed.

"I'm sorry. You were trying to do something nice for me, and I threw it in your face. I was angry at Jack and lashed out at you. You didn't deserve it. And I didn't deserve to have you be so… supportive after I'd cancelled our dinner the night before to… go out and party." He was careful with his wording, not wanting to throw the fact that he'd been with other women in her face.

"Apology accepted. I know Jack set you up. But it doesn't fix things, Chuck."

"I know. All I'm asking for is another chance. I'm done with Jack, and with the stupid self-destructive stunts I've been pulling. But, Blair… I can't do it alone. I'm not that strong. I… need you," he admitted softly.

"You have me, Chuck. As a friend. Not anything more. Not right now, at least. And only as long as there's no more stupid, self destructive behavior. I was serious about that. I can't keep watching you do these things to yourself. It hurts me too much. But I promised I would be here for you, and I will."

"Thank you, Blair."

Blair looked down and took a deep breathe before continuing. "There's something you need to know. New Year's Eve… I was drunk, hurting and… vulnerable. I ended up with Jack. We…"

Not ready to hear the actual words, he cut her off. "You don't owe me any explanations. You saw me in the office, and can guess what I did while I was gone."

Blair looked up at him, surprised. "You aren't mad?"

"Furious. At Jack, not you," he quickly added, not wanting her to misunderstand. Of all the things Jack had done taking advantage of a drunk and vulnerable Blair was by far the worst in Chuck's mind. He also thought perhaps it was best that they simply be friends for a while. He wasn't angry at Blair, but he was hurt, and needed time to deal with that before they started any serious relationship.

"I say our first scheme should be how to bring that Basstard down," Blair noted, her voice deadly soft.

"I couldn't agree more," Chuck smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day Blair and Chuck were in his Suite at the Palace, plotting.

"You may not like this but I think we're going to need help… from Lily," Blair said. Seeing that he was about to object, she continued, "Jack got the company because he's your legal guardian, right?"

"Yes."

"What if there's a way to make Lily your legal guardian? Then she could take the company from Jack."

"You think I want her to run my father's company?" Chuck asked, in a low voice.

"No. And I don't think she wants to run it. Not long term. I think she might be willing to give it back to you when you turn 21, or graduate college, if not when graduate high school and turn 18. Jack will never give it back to you. We both know that."

"Yes, we do," Chuck agreed. He thought over what Blair had said. She was right that Lily didn't seem the type to want to run Bass Industries forever. She might be willing to make a deal that would give it back to him in a few years, if not a few months. "Alright. But just taking Bass Industries back isn't enough. Not after what he's done to us." 'Especially to you,' he added silently.

"Total social destruction?" Blair said with a smirk on her lips and a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Of course," Chuck agreed, the signature Chuck Bass smirk in place.

"Someone like Jack has to have some buried skeletons," Blair mused.

"A lot of them," Chuck agreed. "I have people looking into that. We should get word soon. But I don't just want to dig up old dirt. I want something new."

"Chuck, you know that he won't just take this. He's going to come after you. You need to prepare for that. Defense as well as offense."

"You're right. But I don't care if he comes after me. I'm more concerned he'll strike out at you. If he lets out what happened on New Years…" He fell silent, pushing the images in his mind away. Pushing away the hurt and rage.

"It won't look good for me. But it won't look good for him either. The Board won't look kindly on him taking advantage of an 18 year old girl."

"True. But if we've already damaged his reputation enough, he might decide one more black mark won't matter. We need to find a way to protect you from him." That was currently Chuck's highest priority. He'd hurt Blair too much already. He wouldn't let her be hurt any more because of him. Because Jack was lashing out at him.

Blair looked down, touched that Chuck was so concerned with protecting her, even after she'd hurt him. She believed him that he was angry at Jack not her, but she'd seen the pain in his eyes when the subject was mentioned. No one else would have seen it, she reflected. But then, no one else knew Chuck as well as she did.

Before they could continue there was a knock at the door. When he opened the door Chuck was surprised to see his guest – Lily.

"Speak of the Devil," he greeted, moving aside to let her in.

"Hello, Blair." Lily was relieved to see her there. She'd been afraid Chuck would be alone in his room drinking – or doing drugs. It was obvious Blair was a good influence on Chuck.

"Hello, Lily," Blair returned the greeting. "Chuck and I were just talking about you."

"Oh, really?" Lily asked as she took a seat.

"Yes," Chuck said as he sat down beside Blair. "Much as I'm loathe to admit this: I need your help. We need your help," he corrected, glancing to Blair.

"With what?" Lily asked, intrigued. She hoped this was the opportunity she'd been waiting for. If she did Chuck a favor she might be able to use that to get him to move back home.

"Getting Bass Industries back from my Basstard uncle. As long as he is my legal guardian, he gets to run Bass Industries. Blair thought you might be able to help in this area. Somehow make you my legal guardian."

A smile slowly curved Lily's lips. "I have just the solution. Bart was going to adopt Serena and Eric, and I was going to adopt you. My family lawyer should have the paperwork. But I want something in return."

"Of course you do," Chuck said, unsurprised.

"I want you to at least consider moving back in with us. I'm not saying you have to do it, just honestly consider it."

After a second Chuck gave a slow nod. "I'll think about it. I'll even agree to talk the idea over with Blair, so you'll know I'm keeping my part of the deal."

"Alright. I'll call my lawyer now," she said, pulling out her phone. After a short conversation she hung up the phone.

"I'll have the papers this evening. They just need our signatures, Chuck. Why don't the two of you come to dinner? I know Serena would love to see you, Blair," Lily said.

"We'll be there," Blair answered.

Thinking back to his dream Chuck nodded. He needed to see Eric.

That evening Serena opened the door. "Blair!" She greeted as they hugged.

"Hi, Chuck," Eric said.

"I need to talk to Eric for a minute, ladies. Alone," Chuck told the girls.

They nodded and left.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"I owe you an… explanation. I told you, you weren't my brother. I meant that in a good way. The Bass men are not good men. You know my father, my uncle… me. You aren't a Bass. You have the chance to be a good man. You deserve a better big brother than I know how to be. But… I'd like you to give me another chance. I'll do better this time."

"Chuck, you're a good big brother. You were there to listen when I needed to talk. You didn't judge me, and you didn't give away my secret. You're honest with me."

Chuck flashed back to the image of Eric's gravestone he'd seen in his dream. "Eric, if you get depressed again… Talk to me. I'll listen, and try to help."

"Okay," Eric agreed. "And don't be so hard on yourself, Chuck. It's too late for your dad, and probably for your uncle. But you still have a chance to be a good man. And you have something they didn't."

"Which is?"

"Your friends. Blair, Serena, Nate… Me. And my mom may not be the greatest mom, but she has her moments that are really great. Give us a chance. Give yourself a chance."

Chuck gave a nod and held out his hand. Eric shook it, then pulled Chuck into a quick hug.

"Now, let's go make us officially brothers," Chuck said, leading the way to the living room.

The lawyer was waiting with Lily, Serena and Eric. The papers were quickly signed, and the lawyer left. "There's a Bass Industries Board Meeting tomorrow morning. We can make the announcement then," Lily said. "For now, let's eat."

Dinner was more pleasant than Chuck had expected. Blair was happy, and that in itself was enough to rate the dinner as a success in his mind. And he did enjoy slipping back into the role of Eric's big brother. Blair was happy to see Chuck interacting with Serena and Eric, even Lily sometimes. He seemed like his old self, almost.

Once they were in the limo Chuck turned to Blair. "Would you like to come to the meeting tomorrow morning? Watch us fire Jack?"

"Of course I'd like to be there and see his face. But it's a Board Meeting, and I'm not on the Board," she reminded him.

"You'll be there as my guest. You deserve to be part of this meeting. And I'd… like you to be there."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up at 9."

A few minutes later the limo stopped and the driver opened the door. As Blair was about to get out Chuck leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good night, Blair."

She reached back and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Good night, Chuck."

Before she could move her hand he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. She gave a soft smile and got out of the car.

He considered getting out and walking her up to her home, but decided to leave things as they were for the night.

"How was your dinner with Mr. Chuck?" Dorota asked Blair.

"It was good. And it was dinner as the van der Woodson's, not just with Chuck," Blair quickly added.

Dorota wisely choose not to comment.

As Blair sat in front of her mirror brushing out her hair she gave a soft sigh. What was she doing? Going to a Board Meeting with Chuck… That's something a girlfriend did. Something a wife did. She shuttered slightly as Chuck's words from the brunch went though her mind, but she pushed the thought away. She wasn't going to the meeting to be there for Chuck. She was going to watch Jack get fired, she reminded herself. To bad her heart didn't believe that.

Her thoughts were distracted by her phone signaling a message.

_**Gossip Girl here. **_

_**Seems our Queen B has decided to give our prodigal Prince another chance. As for Jack… I'd start worrying if I was him. We've all seen the destruction C and his Queen can cause when they're working together. And whether either of them will admit it or not, she is definitely his Queen. Soon as I hear anything I'll let you know. Though I have a feeling all of New York is going to know what's going on soon enough. You know you love me.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Blair scowled at the screen. Those little comments about her being his Queen were the last thing Chuck needed to be having publicly said right now. But she couldn't deny it was true.

Chuck was also scowling at the message on his phone. He couldn't deny that he wanted Blair as his Queen, but given the current state of their relationship he didn't think Gossip Girl's comments were what Blair would want to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank for the review LetMeIn1812

Chapter 3

Jack had just greeted the Board Members when the door opened. Lily and Chuck walked in with Blair a half step behind Chuck. She stopped just inside the door, while Chuck and Lily walked forward.

"Chuck, stunts like this aren't going to help your case," Jack noted in a smug, condescending tone.

"He's actually here to deliver a message from the new Interim CEO," Lily said.

"I'm the Interim CEO," Jack said, but the smugness and condescension were gone, and Blair noticed he was tense. He'd realized something was wrong.

"Actually, you aren't. As Chuck's adoptive mother I am his legal guardian, and Interim CEO of Bass Industries. Here are copies of the adoption decree," Lily said, handing a set papers to the nearest Board Member. The papers were quickly passed around and looked at.

"These seem to be in order. As Chuck's legal guardian Lillian Bass is the Interim CEO of Bass Industries," noted a Board Member.

Lily smiled graciously at the group. "Now that's settled, Chuck, would you do the honors…"

Chuck gave give his signature smirk. "Jack… You're fired." He let himself savor the stunned look on Jack's face for a few seconds before continuing, "And I want you out of New York. The staff is packing your bags at the Palace."

"Thank you, Chuck," Lily said, smiling at him with maternal pride and affection.

As much as Chuck didn't want to admit it, the look affected him. It was a look he'd always dreamed of seeing on his mother's face.

"You can go now," Lily told Jack.

"You'll regret this," Jack told Lily.

"There are many thing in my life that I regret. This isn't going to be one of them," she told him in a calm and regal voice.

Jack turned to Chuck. "How could you do this to me? We're family… And you're giving the company to this-"

Chuck cut him off. "How can _**I**_ do this? What about what you did, _**Uncle**_? We're not family. Not anymore. Not after what you've done. Get out of my sight."

Jack strode past Chuck and stopped when he faced Blair. "You little-"

He was silenced when Chuck pulled him around and landed a brutal punch to his left cheek, that was sure to be a black eye. "You are not fit to talk to her. And if you aren't a complete idiot you won't talk _about_ her," Chuck warned. 'New Years,' he silently mouthed to ensure Jack got the point, but so the Board Members and Lily couldn't hear.

Jack's eyes widened as he realized Chuck knew what he'd done to Blair on New Years. It was his last piece of leverage and he'd just lost it.

Lily's calm voice filled the hushed room as she spoke into the phone she'd picked up. "Yes, security. We have someone who needs to be escorted out of the building. And I'll also need you to let all other Bass Industries holdings know this person is _persona no grata_, and not to be allowed in. Any employee who does allow him entrance will be immediately terminated for violating company policy."

Jack struggled to his feet and turned towards the door, which was opening to admit two large security guards.

Blair quickly stepped forward and slapped him hard across the face, causing his lip to split and start bleeding.

Seeing he was about to lunge for her the security guards grabbed his arms and pulled him away. Chuck had also seen that Jack was about to attack Blair; and without conscious thought, acting only on instinct, he moved to protect her. He put his own body between her and Jack.

"Stay away from her," Chuck warned in a deadly soft voice.

A few seconds later the guards had dragged Jack from the room.

Chuck looked at Blair and she gave him a small nod to let him know she was okay. Her slightly raised eyebrow asked if he was okay and he gave her a small nod indicating he was.

"Now that's taken care of, let's continue with the meeting," Lily said, taking the seat at the head of the table. "I'm going to have Chuck be present at all important meetings, so he can continue learning what he needs to," she announced. The Board Members just nodded or gave soft mutterings of approval. "At the end of summer we'll look at how things stand. I may turn the company over to him then. If not, then there will be yearly evaluations until he turns 21. At that point, no matter what the situation, I will turn the running of Bass Industries over to him. Though I doubt it will take that long," she added, giving Chuck a warm, encouraging smile.

Chuck took a seat at the end of the table, and Blair took a chair sitting against the wall.

Chuck gave the meeting most of his attention, but as always when Blair was around he remained aware of her presence. He made a few comments during the meeting, which where well received and won him points with at least some of the Board Members. Blair paid little attention to the meeting. She kept picturing Chuck moving in front of her to protect her.

_**Afternoon, Upper East Siders,**_

We always knew Chuck was 'fast', but this is impressive even for him. Even more surprising than the speed was his accomplice… Not B - that was expected. We're talking the Widow Bass. She and Chuck pulled off a coup at Bass Industries. Jack is out. And he left with a split lip and black eye. Rumor has it the first class ticket he bought somehow got exchanged for a seat in economy class… But even more interesting is that the change was made by none other than Serena. Showing loyalty to your new brother, S? That's right. C and S are siblings… Lily adopted Chuck. You know this isn't the end of this story. I'll keep you posted.

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Blair couldn't help but smile at the attached picture of Jack, bleeding lip and black eye very obvious, being led from Bass Industries by the security men.

Serena smiled at the picture on her phone, and wondered how Gossip Girl had found out about her involvement.

Chuck just gave his trademark smirk.

Eric laughed softly, and headed to his final class of the day.

Nate smiled and closed the phone, then turned his attention back to Vanessa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the kind reviews. Hope you like this chapter. There's more interaction with people besides Chuck and Blair in this chapter, but I wanted to show how her influence is affecting his other relationships and attitudes.

Chapter 4

A week later Blair and Chuck were once again sitting in Suite 1812, having had a quiet dinner of room service.

"I got the dirt we were waiting for on Jack," Chuck told her.

"Do tell…"

"Jack was embezzling from the company. My dad knew, but I guess he let it go since Jack was his brother. Lily and I have talked. We're not going to press charges. The scandal alone will destroy him. Right now Jack is looking for new jobs. Tomorrow this will hit the news, and no one will hire him."

"I like it," Blair said, smiling her Queen B smile. "You and Lily look generous for not precious charges, and he is still ruined. It's perfect."

"Thank you," Chuck said, smirking.

"So have you thought about what you promised Lily you would?" Blair asked.

"You mean moving back in?"

Blair nodded.

"Yes," Chuck admitted. He thought back to the look of maternal pride and affection she'd had at the meeting. The warmth and encouragement. And he might have the company at the end of the summer. He could see the wisdom of waiting that long. Giving him some time to learn what he needed to and get settled. And to set things right with Blair…

"Chuck?"

"Yeah. Sorry. My mind wandered. I'm still surprised she might give me the company at the end of summer."

"I told you before, the only person who doesn't believe in you… is you," Blair reminded him.

"Yeah. I wasn't ready to hear it then. I think I am now… Thanks to you."

"What are friends for?" She asked lightly, smiling.

"Friends? I'm not sure you and I can ever be 'just friends', Blair. Not after everything that's happened."

"Just friends, no. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends plus… whatever else," she countered.

"True."

Before either of them really registered it they were kissing. Deeply and passionately.

A knock on the door caused them to pull apart.

"Who is it?" Chuck called.

"Eric."

Chuck reluctantly left Blair to open the door.

"Bad timing?" Eric asked, looking between the two.

"Really bad… Or really perfect. I'm not sure which," Chuck said.

'Me neither,' Blair thought.

Looking in each others eyes they saw their matching thoughts. Neither had wanted to end the kiss, but if they were going to take things slowly the kiss needed to have ended when it did… Otherwise things would have gone further. A lot further.

"What brings you here, little brother?" Chuck asked, turning his attention to Eric.

"You changed your attitude pretty quick a few days ago. I was wondering what happened."

"This will sound stupid, and if either of you repeat this outside this room I'll deny it. I… had a dream. My mom was there. She gave me some advice. I decided to follow it, even if it was just dream," Chuck said, not wanting to go into details.

"It doesn't sound stupid," Eric said. He hoped that at some point Chuck would tell him more about the dream. Maybe he could try to get more details one night while Chuck was drunk… Though, thinking about it Chuck hadn't been drunk since the adoption. He'd seen him with a Scotch in his hand, but not drunk.

Blair had a feeling there was more to the story than Chuck was telling, but decided that with Eric there it wasn't time to push the matter.

"Have you thought more about moving home?" Eric asked.

"We were just talking about that before you came," Blair answered.

Eric looked skeptical. "Talking? I got the feeling that something besides talking was going on."

"Well, we did talk, before we were… distracted," Chuck said.

"What did you decide?"

Before Chuck could answer there was another knock on the door.

"Am I hosting a party I didn't know about?" Chuck asked as he went to the door.

"Sis," he greeted Serena.

"Hi, Chuck. I actually came to see Blair. And since she's practically living here the last few days I came here first." She ignored the slight scowl Blair directed at her.

"Before you and Blair run off Chuck's going to tell us if he's moving home or not," Eric said.

"I'll go home and talk to Lily this evening. I'm keeping this suite, but I'll move home," Chuck said.

"Good," Serena said, giving him a quick hug.

"What did you need, S?" Blair asked.

"We're going home too. I need you to help me choose an outfit for my date tomorrow."

"With Dan?"

"Of course."

Once they got to the Van der Bass residence Blair and Serena disappeared into Serena's room.

Eric also went to his while Chuck and Lily sat in the living room.

"I'd like to come home. But there is one condition," Chuck began.

"What's the condition?" Lily asked, willing to at least hear the condition.

"I keep Suite 1812."

"Ok," she agreed. "I never expected you to give it up. It'll be good to have you home."

"There is something you should know. If you and your Mistress ever think about moving things further…"

"No. That relationship is over," Lily cut in. From the bitterness and anger in Chuck's voice it was clear that we wasn't being as forgiving of Rufus as he was of her. "But what is it?"

"If that relationship is over, there's no need to trouble you with details."

"Maybe not. But maybe you need to talk about it?" Lily suggested.

"Jenny and I… had an unpleasant episode. I regret it now, and it would never happen again… But I'm not sure she'd believe that."

"What happened, Chuck?"

"We were making out. She wanted to stop and I kept pushing. Dan, Serena and Blair showed up before… anything happened. But she wouldn't be comfortable living in the same home I do. That's why I thought I'd mention it." Part of him also hoped Lily would value him enough to not let Rufus and his kids move in if it would mean him moving out.

"When was this?"

"Beginning of last school year," he said.

"That's a long time ago. You've changed since then. Even I can see that. Have you ever told her you were sorry?"

"I'm Chuck Bass," he replied, but rather than his usual smirk a look of something close to self loathing was on his face.

The look broke Lily's heart. She reached out and put a hand over his. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Chuck was shocked. She hadn't told him what a bad person he was or called him names. Names he knew he'd deserve. Instead she offered him what comfort she could.

The moment was broken when Blair entered the room. As the limo took them to her house, so he could drop her off, Chuck turned to Blair.

"I need you to set up a meeting with Jenny. Don't tell her I'll be there."

"What's going on?"

"I owe her an apology. I think she might be more comfortable if you're also there."

"An apol…" Blair fell silent as the memory of that evening on the roof over a year ago surfaced.

"Okay. Tomorrow. Dinner at my place. My mom will still be out of town."

"Thanks, Blair."

"You're welcome. This is a good thing," she said, giving him a gentle smile.

The next evening Jenny walked into the Waldorf dining room. "Blair… Chuck." She froze as she saw him.

"Please, sit down, Jenny," Blair said. "We have a few minutes until dinner."

"What's going on?" Jenny said as she sat down.

"I owe you an apology. I thought you might be more comfortable if we weren't alone," Chuck explained.

Jenny nodded silently. Chuck was right. She wouldn't have wanted to be alone with him.

"I am sorry for what happened that night. It's one of the things in my life that I actually regret." Most of the others dealt with Blair.

"How can I believe you?"

"I know you have no reason to, but it's the truth. And I want you to know that nothing like that will ever happen again."

Now Blair spoke up. "I know what he did to you was wrong. He kept going after you said no. You liked him, trusted him - and he betrayed that. But he isn't that boy any more. He's changed a lot in the last year. Everyone needs a second chance sometimes. And believe me, a Chuck Bass apology is a very rare thing. Not something you want to just throw away."

"I'll stay for dinner and think about it," Jenny agreed.

As dinner progressed things relaxed. Jenny saw that Chuck really did care for Blair, though she saw he also tired to hide it. But the looks he gave her… Yeah, he loved her. The boy she'd been with on the roof would never have looked at any woman the way Chuck was looking at Blair. The old Chuck looked at women as pieces of meat. Not as if they were something as necessary to him as oxygen. And the regret in his voice had been real. Blair was right – Chuck had changed. Maybe she could finally quit being afraid of him.

Once it was time to leave she looked at Chuck. "I accept your apology. But it may take some time before things are… better."

"Of course. I understand. Thank you, Jenny."

_**It's still cold, but don't worry, spring will soon return. And we hear a long lost, and some wish forgotten, Upper East Sider will also be returning soon. And speaking of spring thaw, things seem to be a bit warmer with Little J and Chuck. Not to mention things are heating up with some of our favorite couples. N and V seem pretty hot and heavy, as do S and D. Guess that just leaves poor Little J all alone. You know you love me. **_

_**xoxo, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is basically my take/rewrite of You've Got Yale. But there is NO Ms. Carr! I sooo didn't like her… Thanks again for the kind reviews.

Chapter 5

"You're coming to dinner tomorrow night, right?" Blair asked Chuck. Her tone made it clear there was only one possible answer – yes.

"It's a family dinner, Blair… Are you sure?"

"Chuck, it's a _**celebration**_ dinner, not a family dinner. And I want you to be there. This is important to me. I'm getting Yale today. And you have to meet the new dog," she declared. She adored the new pet her father and Roman had delivered that morning. And this was also something of a test for Chuck. One she desperately hoped he'd pass.

"I'll be there," he said, unwilling to disappoint Blair. And in truth, he did want to go to the dinner. He'd take any excuse to be near Blair. Besides, dinner with the parents was something a boyfriend would do. If he wanted to accept him as her boyfriend, he had to prove he was willing to play the part.

The next day Serena pulled him aside in the hall at school.

"What is it, S?"

"I got the early admission to Yale. Blair…"

"Will be upset with you. And you will be miserable. We both know Brown is where you really want to go. Where you belong."

"You're just saying that so I'll turn Yale down and Blair can have it," Serena accused.

"You're my step-sister now - and have been my friend for years. You won't be happy at Yale. And don't worry about Blair. If you take this acceptance I'll make sure they still give her early admission. All it will take is a phone call."

"Chuck…"

"Relax. It's just money. A lot of money, but just money. It means nothing to me compared to making sure Blair gets her dream."

"Serena, if you really want Yale, take it. Then we can be there together," Blair said as she'd joined them. She'd listened to their conversation from around the corner. "Chuck will get me in his way."

Serena was silent for a few seconds. "I'm going to Brown. Chuck's right, I'll be happier there. I'm gonna go call Yale and let them know," Serena said before hugging Blair and walking away.

Chuck was a bit surprised. Blair had been willing to trust him with her greatest dream. She'd been willing to bet on him being able to get her into Yale.

Once they were alone Blair turned to Chuck. "Thank you, Chuck."

"I didn't do anything."

"You were willing to. You were going to pay a lot of money to make sure I'd get my dream of Yale."

"It's the least I can do for you, after the times I've hurt you," Chuck said. He'd also been thinking of his dream where Blair ran off to France. Getting Yale would keep her in the US – near him, and away from that abusive bastard she'd ended up married to in his dream.

"I'll see you tonight." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. If asked, she'd have rationalized it as a kiss of gratitude. But her heart knew it was more than that. She'd kissed him because she'd needed to. Because she still had those damn butterflies, and part of her was happy about that. And like Chuck had told her a few days ago - they could never be 'just friends'.

Chuck smiled as he watched her leave. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile of happiness.

"No wonder you're smiling after that kiss," Eric teased as he joined his brother.

"Eric," Chuck greeted.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear anything. Just saw you two kissing. Things seem to be going well."

"Unfortunately, with Blair and I that usually means it's all about to fall apart," Chuck answered.

"Don't be such a pessimist. And don't do anything to screw it up, big brother," Eric advised.

"I'm a realist, not a pessimist," Chuck corrected.

That evening Chuck walked into one of New York's most exclusive restaurants to see Blair sitting with Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Roman.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he joined them.

"You're not. We got here a few minutes early," Harold replied.

Dinner was relaxed and enjoyable. Harold offered a toast. "To Blair, and her success at Yale."

They all touched glasses and drank.

"Chuck, where will you be attending university?" Roman asked.

"I'll be running Bass Industries, rather than attending school," Chuck said.

"That should prove quite the education," Cyrus noted.

"Yes. I expect it will be," Chuck agreed.

As they ate dessert Harold turned to Eleanor. "Roman and I were hoping Blair might come spend Spring Break in France with us."

Blair's eyes and face lit up. "Please, Mom?"

"Alright, Darling. You can go," Eleanor said, unable to refuse when Blair was clearly wanting to go.

"What are you plans for Spring Break, Chuck?" Roman asked.

"I'm thinking I'll visit Paris for Spring Break," Chuck answered. What better place to rekindle his romance with Blair?

"Good. That way she can demolish your credit cards rather than mine," Harold said, giving Blair a teasing grin. "Since we know Blair won't be in Paris without spending a small, or large, fortune."

Blair smiled back, knowing her father was just teasing. And it wasn't like Chuck couldn't afford to take her shopping. "That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said, smirking at Chuck.

"Why don't you join us at our estate?" Harold invited Chuck. "There's plenty of room. Roman?"

"It's a wonderful idea," Roman agreed.

Chuck glanced to Blair before answering. He didn't want to push things. She gave the slightest of nods, secretly grateful for his thoughtfulness.

"I'd love to. Thank you," Chuck told Harold and Roman.

Spotted: C at a family dinner... B's family, not his own. I hear they're planning a romantic Spring Break in Paris. And, not to be outdone, N is taking V to meet the van der Bilts over vacation. Watch out V, the higher you climb, the further you have to fall. Little J seems to have a new boy, but no one seems to know who it is… At least not yet. No one's sure yet how S and D are spending their Spring Break, but you can bet they'll spend it together. But what's going to happen next year when S is at Brown and D is at Yale? Guess we'll have to wait and see. You know you love me.

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, thanks for the wonderful reviews.

Chapter 6

On the long flight to Paris Blair fell asleep with her head leaned toward Chuck. He gently brought her closer so that she was in a more comfortable position, with her head resting on his shoulder.

Harold noticed what Chuck had done and smiled. The look on Chuck's face, when he knew Blair couldn't see it, was one of adoration, affection and even vulnerability. Harold had lived on the Upper East Side too long not to be aware of Chuck's reputation. The main reason he'd invited Chuck was so he could watch him with Blair. He wanted to see for himself if Chuck really cared for his little princess. It didn't matter that she was now 18. She was still his little princess, and always would be. It seemed Chuck did care about her… Though he'd keep a close watch the rest of the vacation.

The first two days passed quietly. Blair and her father were enjoying their time together, while Chuck and Roman looked on indulgently. Chuck and Blair were both able to relax, away from the pressures of their usual lives on the Upper East Side.

On their third morning in France Chuck and Blair were in a limo headed from her father's estate to Paris. They planned to spend a night or two in Paris, then return to the estate for a couple days before heading home.

As soon as they were away from the estate Blair moved closer to Chuck. Both were lost in memories of their ride in the limo after Victrola. Chuck was pulled from his memories by Blair's lips on his neck.

"Blair…"

"Remember our first limo ride?"

"Of course. I could never forget that night," he replied before capturing her lips.

Once the kiss ended, she spoke again, her voice low and husky. "It was our first time. Our beginning. I want this to be a new beginning."

"Forget everything that's happened and start again?"

"No. Forgive everything that's happened and learn from our mistakes so we don't repeat them," she clarified.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked, his heart racing, from both passion and fear. He was so afraid she'd never forgive him.

"Can you forgive me?"

Neither answered aloud. They fused their lips and sank back against the soft leather. Blair began undoing the buttons on Chuck's shirt as his hands slid up her legs, under the dress she wore.

"You sure?" he whispered, just as he had that night so long ago.

"I love you," she whispered in answer, praying to any higher being who'd listen that he'd say he loved her.

"I… I love you," he replied.

For a long time there were no more words, only sighs and moans of pleasure.

At they the limo made its way through the outer edges of Paris Chuck and Blair were fixing their clothes. Blair then pulled out her mirror to check her make up. A few touch ups and she was satisfied.

"I take it we'll only need one suite at the hotel?" Chuck asked, wanting to make sure of her answer rather than simply assuming.

Blair smiled at him and nodded.

They started with a relaxed lunch at an outdoor café then went to the top of the Eiffel Tower.

After looking around for a few minutes Blair turned to Chuck. "Given your thing for rooftops, you must love this."

"I do," he agreed, moving close and wrapping his arms around her. He loved how perfectly her curves fit against him.

She turned in his arms and relaxed back against him, reveling in the solid warmth and reassurance of him. They stood together in comfortable silence looking out over the city for several minutes.

Chuck had arranged for them to have a romantic dinner at one of Paris most exclusive restaurants. Afterwards they went to a bar with live jazz music.

When he was returning form the bar with their drinks Chuck saw a familiar face talking to Blair. The man she'd been married to in his dream.

"Ah, here's my boyfriend now," Blair said as Chuck joined her.

"That's her way of saying 'you can go now'," Chuck informed the other man in a hard, dangerous tone.

The Frenchman was shocked at the absolute hatred he saw in the stranger's eyes. He'd never met the man before, and just talking to his girlfriend wasn't enough to cause such hatred. He quickly left.

Chuck smirked as he saw the man hit on a blonde who, seen from the back, could have been Serena. He knew that after what happened with Nate there was no bigger turn off for Blair than for a man to leave her for Serena, or even a woman who resembled Serena.

Blair pointedly turned away for the blonde and Frenchmen, returning her full attention to Chuck as she took the drink he handed her.

The ringing of his phone woke Chuck. He glanced at the clock and saw it was just after 5 am. Who the Hell was calling him? Trying not to disturb Blair, he picked up his phone and checked the Caller ID.

"What is it, Eric?" He asked in a voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes," Chuck answered, smoothing a yawn.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking what time it is for you."

"It's fine, little brother. You know you can call me any time. What's going on?" Chuck kept his voice low in an attempt to not wake Blair.

But Chuck's phone ringing had already woken her. She just lay there, enjoying listening to the soothing sound of his deep voice. She also thought it was sweet what a good big brother he was being for Eric.

"Jonathon and I broke up."

"I'm sorry," Chuck said. He knew the break up must have upset Eric for him to call Chuck in Paris. But he was glad Eric had called him. Now he just had to figure out how to deal with Jonathon. Blair would be able to help with that…

"Would you and Blair please restrain yourselves from plotting his total social destruction," Eric said.

Chuck smirked. His little brother knew him well. "That depends. I want details. Why did you break up? Was it mutual, or…" Chuck trailed off.

"…or did he dump me," Eric finished. "It was his idea, but I can't disagree. Things have been strained for a few weeks now. I was hoping it was just a rough patch, but…I guess not."

They continued talking for a while, but eventually the call ended.

"How much damage do we need to do to Jonathon?" Blair asked in a quiet, sleepy, voice.

"Sorry I woke you," Chuck said, kissing her bare shoulder as he settled back next to her, draping an arm over her waist.

"It's fine. Is Eric okay?"

"I think so. And I think partial social destruction will do for Jonathon. Something damaging, but that he can eventually recover from."

"Hmmm. Okay. And we'll have to be sure there isn't any backlash on Eric."

"Yes," Chuck agreed, glad she understood that was important. "Which means saying he has some sort of disease is out."

"We'll think of something," Blair assured him.

That morning she went shopping while Chuck directed a meeting with Bass Industries European executives. Lily has asked him to do it to 'save me the trip'. He expected it was actually a test and opportunity. A test of how he did, and the impression he'd make, and an opportunity to prove himself to the other Board Members. He understood the need to test how he was progressing, and appreciated the opportunity.

"How did the meeting go?" Blair asked when they met for lunch.

"Very well. I think it will help my case with the Board. How was shopping? Did you max out my credit card?"

"As if your credit card had a limit," she scoffed. "And be nice or I won't let you join me for the lingerie shopping this afternoon."

Chuck's eyes lit up. "I do hope you're planning to model your selections for me?"

"That was the idea," she told him, smiling.

Since the store she wanted to go to was only two blocks from their hotel, they decided to walk there.

Blair enjoyed the desire and appreciation in Chuck's eyes as she modeled barely-there outfits for him. As she changed back into her usual clothes she realized something that had never occurred to her before. With Nate she always worried if she looked good enough. With Chuck she never had. With the notable exception of the night he'd almost driven her to Paris she'd never doubted that he found her beautiful and desirable.

The show Blair had put on had left Chuck aching for her, and they'd barely made it to their hotel room before beginning to undress each other. She moaned as he pressed her against he wall, kissing his way down her throat, as his hand slipped under her skirt.

_**Hello, Upper East Siders,**_

_**Seems E and his boy toy broke up. But don't worry, E… With your name, looks and connections, I'm sure you won't be alone long. We have a few more days of vacation, but it seems one Upper East Siders has found there way home. Welcome back, G… S, B, enjoy the rest of your vacation… If you can. You know you love me.**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Serena held the phone out to Dan, letting him see the message, and the picture of Georgina in Central Park.

Across the ocean Blair and chuck looked up from there phones and their eyes locked.

"We have a problem," Blair said.

"That we will deal with together. Serena will be fine for a few fays until we get home," he reassured her… and himself. For an instant Chuck flashed back to his dream. He had to keep Georgina away from Serena.

"Yes. She and Dan are in the Hamptons," Blair said.

"Tell S to wait for us to deal with her. She needs to stay away from G until we get there. We're going to need a united front," Chuck said. He knew Serena would take the advice/order much better from Blair than from him.

Blair nodded. Last time G had almost succeeded with her divide and conquer plan. She quickly sent Serena a text.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews! Hope you all like this chapter.

Chapter 7

"Welcome home, Chuck," Lily greeted.

"Thank you."

"How was Paris?"

"Beautiful," Chuck said, though he was picturing Blair not the city.

"Hey," Eric greeted as he walked in the room.

"Eric. How are you?"

"Better. Glad to have you back," Eric answered.

"See you later, Chuck. I'm going to see Blair," Serena said as she breezed through the room. A few seconds later the door closed behind her.

Chuck turned back to Lily. "I suppose you want to know how the meeting went? Or have you already been informed."

"I've heard the report. But I'd like to hear your take on it, as would the Board. But that can wait 'til later. You just got home. Relax. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Mom, can we have a few minutes?" Eric requested.

"Of course. I'll be in my room," Lily said, smiling at them. She was pleased that the two were truly acting like brothers, and had a real friendship. She'd do anything she could to encourage that.

"So you and Blair are really back together?" Eric asked, verifying what Chuck had told him on the phone. They'd talked every day since his break up, mostly just Chuck checking in with him, to see how he was doing.

"Yes, we are. And we have a plan to deal with Jonathon. Don't worry, we aren't going for total social destruction. Just enough pain to make sure he understands the pain he caused you."

Eric was torn. Part of him still carted about Jonathon, and didn't want him hurt. Another part of him was hurt and angry and wanted Jonathon to hurt too. Knowing he'd never be able to call off Chuck and Blair, and likely Serena, he didn't say anything more.

"What are we going to do about Whoregina?"

Chuck smirked at hearing Eric use that nickname. "You are going to stay away from her, and out of the time of fire…" Seeing that Eric was about to protest, he continued, "… I'm not saying you can't be involved, just not… obviously involved."

Eric nodded in agreement. There was no way he wasn't going to help after all the problems Georgina had caused his sister, but he didn't mind staying in the background. He'd learned from watching Chuck that sometimes the most damage could be done while keeping out of sight.

After dinner Jenny, Eric, Chuck, Blair, Vanessa, Nate, Serena and Dan all gathered together.

"This time we have to make sure G doesn't play us against each other," Serena said.

"And get rid of her for good," Dan said.

"So, you two are the Grand Masters of scheming and social destruction," Jenny said, looking at Blair and Chuck. "What's the plan?"

"I'm sure you two already came up with something in France," Nate commented.

"Actually, on the plane trip home," Blair answered.

"It was a long flight, and since it was so public we didn't have any more… enjoyable ways to pass the time."

"CHUCK!"

"Ewww."

"Enough, Chuck!"

Chuck just smirked as Blair blushed. Chuck had actually managed to talk her into joining the 'Mile High Club'.

Half an hour later all the details had been worked out. The plan had even been improved slightly by suggestions from the others.

The next morning everyone was back at school.

"Emily…"

Hearing her name being called the freshman looked up, to see Blair and Serena walking towards her.

"Yes?"

"How would you like to suddenly be at the top of the social ladder?"

"Of course I'd like that," she answered, even knowing there was a catch. She'd wait and see what they wanted.

"Smart girl. We just need a little favor," Brooke answered.

Serena spoke next. "You're brother is Team Captain of the soccer team, right?"

"Yes."

"Jonathon needs to be benched for the rest of the season. No playing time. I'm sure that as Team Captain your bother can work something out with the Coach…" Blair suggested.

"I think he can."

"Good," Serena said with a smile. She was furious at Jonathon for hurting her little brother.

"And things came sometimes get rough at practices… Guys 'accidentally' get kicked, or have the ball kicked at them too hard…" Emily hinted. "They have a practice this afternoon."

Blair smiled. "You're a very quick learner. I like you. If you can make sure that little detail is taken care of I'm sure we can skip all the usual initiation exercises."

Serena nodded in agreement. "If Jonathon suffers, you don't have to."

"I'll take care of it."

"Then why don't you join us for breakfast tomorrow. I'll text you details," Blair said. "Chuck will also be very grateful to you… and your brother."

Emily nodded in understanding. A grateful Chuck Bass was not something to be scoffed at. Especially now he was back in charge of Bass Industries.

All day Jonathon noticed the change. People avoided meeting his eyes. They walked away when he approached them. By lunch he couldn't ignore the truth. He was now a social outcast. He'd been Black Listed.

As he was walking out of the school Chuck's phone rang and he answered it. "Bass."

"Mr. Bass, we've located Georgina Sparks. She's at a hotel not owned by Bass Industries."

"She isn't stupid. Find out who does own that hotel and let them know I'll make it worth their while to get her out of there. If they resist, set up a meeting for me."

"Yes, Sir."

Chuck closed his phone, and smiled as he saw Blair approaching with Serena.

"Hello, Lover," Chuck greeted, kissing Blair deeply.

"Hi," she returned once the kiss was over.

"Ugghhh," Serena said, making a face.

"We'll see you later, Sis," Chuck said, leading Blair toward the waiting limo.

"You're not going to offer me a ride?"

"I would, but I don't think you'd like the view," Chuck returned, before looking down at Blair, with a smile that left no doubt as to what he wanted to happen in the limo.

"Never mind. See you at dinner," Serena said and turned away. Seeing Dan she waved at him and hurried towards him.

Once in the limo Blair leaned in and kissed Chuck. A moment later she pulled away, but remained settled on his lap, with her arms around his neck. He left his round her waist. "As much as I enjoy limo sex with you, it isn't happening today," she informed him. "We have too much else to do. Any news on G?"

Chuck sighed, but couldn't disagree. He was supposed to meet Lily at Bass Industries once he dropped Blair off at home. "I just got a call. She's in a hotel right now, but won't be for long. I'll make sure the only places she'll have left to stay are the cheap hotels none of us would ever stay at."

"You mean those cheap hotel chains? The ones where the disgustingly ugly comforters get washed maybe once a month?" Blair asked with a satisfied smile.

"Exactly."

Deciding that deserved a reward she captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"What about Jonathon?" He asked a few minutes later, once his breathing had returned to something resembling normal.

"Taken care of. We should hear something in a couple hours. Emily was more than happy to help, and get her brother to help. S and I are having breakfast with her tomorrow."

"Have her invite her brother, and I'll join you," Chuck said.

"I'm very proud of you," Lily said just over an hour later once they finished discussing the meeting Chuck had handled in Paris. "You're father would be proud of you too, even if he'd never admit it," she added.

"Thank you, Lily."

"You don't have to thank me for telling you the truth, or giving you a compliment. That's what mothers do, and I'm your mother now, even if only adoptive."

Chuck nodded, but remained silent.

"How is Eric doing? I know he's more open with you than me about things like this break up."

"He'll be fine," Chuck assured her. "And don't worry about Jonathon. Serena, Blair and I are dealing with him. And it'll send a message to anyone else who might consider hurting Eric."

As a mother Lily couldn't help but be a little glad that the guy who'd hurt her son was going to pay the price for doing so. She'd worried that the break up might send him into another depression. "You're a good brother to him, Chuck," she said, giving him an affectionate smile.

As he rode home in the limo a message rang on his phone.

_**Afternoon Upper East Siders. Looks like breaking E's heart is hazardous to the health… Social and physical. Jonathon isn't just a social outcast, he may soon need a cast. You know you love me. **_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

There was a picture of a tired, dirty and bruised Jonathon leaving the soccer field.

Chuck smirked.

In Blair's room she and Serena both smiled widely.

Eric was once again conflicted. Part of him hated seeing his former boyfriend hurt, but a dark part of him also took satisfaction in it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As always thanks for the kind reviews. Hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 8

_**Spotted: G having some trouble finding a good hotel… and we all know who's responsible for that. Now that Prom is approaching the real question on everyone's minds is who will be taking who to Prom. And this year, for the first time, we will have a Prom Queen. Will it be Queen B, Queen S, or someone new? Guess we'll have to wait and see. Don't forget to vote…**_

_**xoxo,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

"Yes, I need to make a reservation for dinner tomorrow," Georgina spoke into her phone.

"Of course, Ma'am. The name?"

"Georgina Sparks."

There was a long pause. "I'm sorry, Miss Sparks. We won't be able to make that reservation for you. Have a good day."

The line went dead and Georgina snapped her phone closed. She knew Blair or Serena was responsible. Her bet was on Serena.

She tried a few other places and got the same result. Of course, she knew that she could make reservations under a false name, and Serena would also know that, but it was the principle that mattered. Georgina Sparks wasn't wanted. Georgina Sparks wasn't welcome in the world of the Upper East Side.

Serena saw another text message appear on her phone. Georgina had just tired to make a few reservations, and been denied. Just as Serena had arranged. She'd also arranged to be notified if Georgina tried to make those reservations.

She looked up and smiled at Blair. "It's working. This will make G furious. But are you sure that's a good idea?"

"You make mistakes when you're angry. We want her to make mistakes," Blair said. "Right now we have other things to worry about. Like when are we going shopping for our Prom dresses?"

"Saturday?"

"Okay," Blair agreed.

"You're sure Chuck is going to ask you?"

"He is my boyfriend now, so of course he's going to ask me," Blair said. "It's just a question of how."

That question was answered the next night.

"Miss Blair?"

"Yes, Dorota?"

"Package for you," she said, setting down the large box.

Blair opened it and pulled out a stunning black and gold dress that exactly matched the dress in her scrapbook picture of her perfect Prom.

"That is beautiful, Miss Blair."

"It is. Put it up for me, please," Blair said, handing Dorota the dress. She then picked up the paper that was on the bottom of the box. Turing it over she read…

_**Blair, **_

_**Yes, I know about the scrap book. I know I'm not who you dreamed of going to Prom with, but will you go with me anyway? I promise to make the rest of your dream Prom come true. Besides, V might have something to say if you went with Nate…**_

_**Chuck**_

Blair smiled. She could see the smirk on his face as he wrote the last line.

"Well?" Asked a familiar voice.

Turing around she saw Chuck standing several feet away. As he walked toward her she saw the uncertainty in his eyes. She knew no one else would see it, but she did. Dropping the paper she moved to him and captured his lips in a kiss.

It was deep and passionate and left them both out of breathe.

"I'll take that as a yes," Chuck said in a rather smug tone a few minutes later as he held her close.

"Smart boy," she teased. "Thank you for the dress. It's perfect." She moved away slightly and led him to the couch, where they sat facing each other. "Chuck, you don't need to worry about me wishing I was going to the Prom with Nate."

"But going to Prom with Nate was your dream."

"Exactly. _Was_. Past tense. Dreams change, Chuck."

"Yeah, they do," he agreed. He'd once dreamed of being the eternal bachelor, with an endless string of beautiful women in his bed. Now he wanted only one woman in his bed. And if any woman could get him to propose marriage, once they were older, it was Blair Waldorf.

"That doesn't mean you get out of your promise. I'm holding you to your promise to make the rest of my dream Prom come true," she told him. "And I promise I'll be very grateful," she told him in a seductive voice.

"In that case, how about you thank me for the dress right now?" He suggested.

She smiled as she leaned in and kissed him. A few moments later they broke apart, and quickly righted their clothes, as the elevator chime rang, and Eleanor stepped out.

Chuck found Eric waiting when he got home. He accepted the scotch Eric handed him and sat down. He wasn't happy to see that Eric was also drinking a scotch, but sensed this wasn't the time to bring it up. He also knew that he'd sound like a hypocrite asking Eric not to drink scotch. But he still couldn't shake the memory his mother telling him Eric had killed himself using pills and scotch.

After a few silent moments Eric spoke. "I'm not sure what I want to do about Prom. I'd…"

"Planned to go with Jonathon," Chuck finished.

"Yeah."

"It's not like you couldn't find someone to go with. Or you could let Blair and I find someone for you," Chuck suggested.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "A blind date for Prom?"

"I promise he wouldn't be blind," Chuck replied with a smirk.

Eric rolled his eyes. "I want to meet the guy before Prom… And I don't mean an hour before when he comes over." He trusted his brother. Chuck would never select a date for him who didn't pass a background check and evaluation by both him and Blair – meaning it was probably tougher than any government background check, and tougher than a job interview for a Fortune 500 company. They'd find him someone appropriate, who might be able to take his mind off Jonathon for the night.

"Fine. Consider it done."

They sat talking about various things for another hour before saying good night.

"Eric and I need your help, Blair," Chuck said the next morning as they were riding to school in his limo. "I told him you and I could find him a suitable Prom date. You're Mom has models she works with. I'm sure at least one of them would do."

"I think I could find one."

"I think the son of one of my Board Members might be a possibility," he told her.

"Send me the information on him. We can go over the possibilities tomorrow night."

"That should give us enough time," Chuck agreed.

When they arrived at school Nate and Vanessa were waiting. After the usual greetings Vanessa brought up the real subject. "G has been really quiet so far. I'm not sure I like that."

"She might be planning something big," Nate commented.

"I have my PI keeping an eye on her," Chuck assured them.

Serena came up and joined the group. "V, Blair, Jenny and I are going shopping for Prom dresses on Saturday. Why don't' you join us."

"Okay," Vanessa agreed.

Blair had already told Chuck she was still going, even though she didn't need a dress, to make sure Serena and Jenny 'don't end up in anything tragic'. With Vanessa now going along she felt her presence was even more important.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week. Hope you all like this chapter. As always, thanks for the kind reviews.

Omgsweetx3: Thank you!!! I'd forgotten I'd already let Chuck say 'I love you' in Chap 6. I've edited the last few lines of this chapter to correct the mistake.

Chapter 9

Lily smiled as Chuck sat down on the couch facing her. "The Board is turning more in your favor every day. They know you're doing well at school, and the meeting in Paris over Spring Break also worked in your favor. I want to set a few more meeting like that over the summer. Your relationship with Blair is also working in your favor. I've heard a few say they are happy to see you in a stable relationship."

"Thank you for telling me. I think I need to talk with Blair."

Lily gave him a confused look.

"If she gets the idea that I'm using her as a way to win over the Board…"

Understanding lit Lily's eyes as she nodded. "It's obvious you love her. Even if you won't… can't, say the words. I'm happy for you, Charles. You deserve that. And I'm proud of how hard you're working to make things work with her, and with the company. If things continue this way I don't think there will be any problem handing the company over to you in the fall."

"Thank you, Lily."

"Has Eric said anything to you about what he'll be doing for Prom, since he and Jonathon broke up?" Lily asked.

"Blair and I are working on finding him an appropriate date," he told her.

Lily nodded, satisfied. She'd seen enough of the relationship between the two boys to know that Chuck would watch after Eric.

The next evening Chuck, Blair and Eric were sitting together in Suite 1812, as Blair set three files on the table in front of Eric. "Here are the three finalists. We'll set up dinners with any or all of them, so you can choose a date for Prom," Blair explained to Eric.

He looked through the files. Two were models, and one the son of the Bass Industries Board Member. He read the detailed information on each of the men, and handed two files back to Blair. A model, Christopher Wilson; and James Edwards, son of Michael Edwards, who was on the Bass Industries Board of Directors.

"I have some news," Eric said, looking to Chuck. "I talked to my old Shrink at the Ostroff Center, like we discussed. He has friend who works at a Center in Denmark. If we get G into the Ostroff Center, he can get her transferred to Denmark. It's an even more secure hospital than Ostroff. She'll be there a long time. It'll require large 'donations' to both places, but I didn't think you'd mind."

"You're right - I don't," Chuck assured him, smiling at his little brother.

Blair was also smiling. "I'm impressed, E. You're learning."

"Well, I have two of the best schemers in New York as my teachers. Now we just have to get her angry enough she'll do something we can have her committed for," Eric noted.

Once they were alone Chuck looked at Blair. "One of the Board members is retiring, and we're having a dinner for him on Friday. Would you come with me?"

"Of course," she said.

"There's something I need to explain. Since Spring Break the Board is looking at me more favorably. Part of that is you. My relationship with you. I need you to know that isn't why I'm with you. That isn't why I asked you to come to the dinner with me. I want to spend time with you… be with you. Looking good to the Board is a benefit of our relationship, not the reason for it. I... I just wanted you to hear it from me before you heard some comment at the dinner."

Blair didn't answer out loud, but kissed him. It was all the answer Chuck needed. She understood. This wouldn't be a problem in their relationship.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck is here," Dorota announced from outside Blair's closed door on Saturday evening.

"I'll be down in a minute," Blair called, setting down her brush, and checking her appearance in the mirror. The sapphire blue dress made her ivory skin glow, and looked stunning with her dark hair. She smiled as she saw the beautiful sapphire necklace Chuck had bought her in Paris. She was also wearing the matching bracelet and ring. She'd fallen in love with the set as soon as she'd seen it, and Chuck had been more than happy to buy it for her. She smiled at the memory.

A minute later Chuck looked up as she walked down the stairs. He smiled as he saw the jewelry she was wearing. His eyes slowly, appreciatively, looked her up and down. "You look stunning. I'll be the envy of every man there… And for once it won't be because I'm the future CEO," he smirked.

She kissed him in greeting. "You don't look too bad yourself, Bass."

"I'm Chuck Bass," he replied, the smirk reappearing.

Blair rolled her eyes.

Dorota had returned with the silk wrap Blair planned to wear. Chuck took it from her, and wrapped it around Blair's shoulders, using the action as an excuse to brush his hands along the exposed skin at the nape of her neck, and her bare shoulders.

A short time later they arrived at the restaurant.

"Chuck. Blair, you look great," Eric greeted. He was there to meet James, and had a dinner with Christopher scheduled for Saturday night.

"Thank you, Eric," Blair returned.

Seeing James, Chuck motioned him over. "James, my brother, Eric."

"Hi, Eric. Nice to meet you," James said.

"You too," Eric replied.

"Chuck, there's Lily. We should go greet her," Blair said sweetly. She really wanted to get Chuck away go Eric and James could talk.

Chuck realized what Blair was doing, and smiled at Eric and James. "If you'll excuse us," he said. Without waiting for an answer he led Blair off toward Lily.

They were intercepted by Timothy Nelson, a Board member, and his wife, Sara. "Chuck. You remember my wife, Sara. It's so good to see you here, Miss Waldorf."

"Thank you," Blair replied, smiling.

"We're both lucky men," Chuck replied to Timothy, though he smiled at Sara.

"Can't argue that," Timothy replied, chuckling.

"You'd better not," Sara said, smiling fondly at her husband.

"At least we found men smart enough to realize what they have," Blair said, smiling at Sara.

"Yes. And Tim is right - it's wonderful to see you here, Blair," Sara replied.

Just then Lily joined the group. "You look lovely, Lily," Chuck greeted.

"Thank you, Charles. Hello, Blair."

"Hello, Lily," Blair greeted, smiling.

They talked for a few minutes, then Chuck led Blair away from the group.

As they continued moving around and greeting people Blair noticed the approving smiles. There were glances, followed by whispers. All from the Bass Industries Board of Directors and their wives. She was glad Chuck had warned her about this, or she might have thought he had invited her here tonight to use her… Just like Nate had used her to try and help his father… She pushed the memory away. Chuck wasn't Nate.

"We'll miss you, Hunter," Chuck told the retiring Board member, Hunter Wilks.

Just then four young people approached. "Ah, there you are," Hunter greeted. "You all know Chuck. His lovely date, Blair Waldorf."

"Girlfriend. My absolutely beautiful girlfriend," Chuck corrected.

Happiness flowed through her. She knew she was Chuck's girlfriend, not just his date for the evening, but it felt good to have him declare that so publicly. The two were so focused on each other they hadn't even truly looked at the couples who'd joined them.

"Of course," Hunter agreed. "My grandson, William, and his girlfriend, Kristin. His friend, Nicholas, and his date…"

"Georgina," Chuck said in a flat tone, having finally looked at the couples.

"You know each other?" Nicholas asked.

Chuck was furious that Georgina had managed to get into the Bass Industries party, but knew he had to remain calm and polite. With every member of the Bass Industries Board of Directors in the room, he couldn't make a scene.

Blair stepped in and spoke. "Yes. We go way back. We'd been hoping to see her since we found out she returned. She's been keeping herself hidden away."

"'Fraid that's my fault," Nicholas said. "We just met, and I've been monopolizing her time, as we get to know each other."

"Yes, there's a lot to get to know about G," Chuck said, his voice smooth and controlled.

Finally Georgina spoke. "It's so good to see you two again. And I can't wait to see the others. We'll have to make that happen… very soon. Maybe for Prom." Her voice was light and calm, but Blair and Chuck both saw the dangerous look in her eyes.

Chuck turned away from her as the manager approached and told him that dinner would be served in a few minutes.

Blair smiled innocently up at Nicholas. "Let me steal her away for a minute. We have to set up plans to meet again and catch up. I promise I'll bring her right back."

"I'll see you in a minute, Darling," Georgina said, then kissed him on the cheek and followed Blair away.

"What the Hell to you think you're doing here? If you think you'll ruin this for Chuck, think again," Blair said in a low, deadly, voice.

"Protective of him, aren't we, Blair? How sweet. Especially after everything I hear he put you through. But don't worry, I'm not here to ruin this party. Though just me being here is probably enough to ruin it for you two. But I'm not going to make a scene. I just wanted to let you know I'm still in the game. Despite Serena getting me black listed… How did I know it was S? Easy. You don't have enough social power to do that kind of damage," Georgina added, knowing the comment would infuriate Blair. She didn't plan to make a scene, but that didn't mean she couldn't try to provoke Chuck or Blair into making one.

Knowing Georgina was just trying to provoke a reaction Blair ignored the comment about Serena. "Really, G. Haven't you learned it isn't wise to play this game against Chuck and I? We'd really hoped you'd have learned your lesson last time. But since you haven't, we'll be more than happy to give you a refresher course. But right now, it's time for dinner."

Without another word both girls curved their lips into smiles, and went to join their dates. Blair's smile became real when Chuck gave her a quick kiss before they took their seats.

The dinner went smoothly. In an attempt to keep his mind off Georgina, Chuck kept his attention focused on Blair, and sometimes Eric. He was pleased to see how well James and Eric seemed to be getting along.

Eventually the evening ended, and they were back in the limo. Lily had gone home in her own limo, and Eric was going out for drinks with James, so Chuck and Blair had the limo to themselves.

As soon as they were inside Blair moved to sit on Chuck's lap, wanting the physical closeness. He kissed her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her. For a moment he allowed himself to savor how perfectly she fit against him, without allowing the thought to become more sexual.

After a long moment he spoke. His voice soft. "I love you. I also… I…need you."

"I love you too, Chuck. Don't worry… I'm here. You have me," she reassured him, snuggling closer. "I'm not going anywhere."

The rest of the ride passed in silence.

Spotted: E dating again. G crashing a Bass Industries party. V being accepted into the van der Bilt family, and N being set up for a summer internship at the Mayor's office… But didn't we hear about a summer backpacking trip… S and D arguing more than kissing. Are they headed for yet another breakup? And just in time for Prom… I'll be watching…

_**xoxo, **_

_**Gossip Girl**_

Nex chapter: Prom, and Jack…


End file.
